Bionic Bug
Mobs Experience 3000xp with 6 party members. Less xp for > 6. Treasure |width=20%| |width=20%| |width=20%| |} Notes Gaining Access *To begin the quest, talk to Twinkbrix in Oldton Movalpolos (E-13). *Each party member must trade Twinkbrix a Sylvan Stone and obtain the key item to enter the battlefield. *Once all party members have the key item, go to Mine Shaft #2716, using the furnace hatches in Newton Movalpolos (you need to activate them with Firesand! Dont forget to farm/buy them) and the three levers in Oldton (2/3 reachable only from Newton) (Snow Lily cannot be used, Tarnotik will take away your dial.) *You will have the option of entering Bionic Bug at the battlefield. *If you have the key item for Automaton Assault and Pulling the Strings, (the Shaft Gate Operating Dial), you actually can obtain the key item for Bionic Bug. *If you try to use the ENM 60 Twinkbrix warp with the Shaft 2716 Operating Lever in your key items it will be snatched from you and you must farm the Sylvan Stone again. The Battle *Buffs are lost upon entry. *Bugboy is immune to Charm, but susceptible to Lullaby and Sleep; he builds resistance to Gravity and Bind. *Bugboy seems to build a resistance to debuffs (ex. dia, slow, grav) at an abnormally high rate *Bugboy uses Mighty Strikes throughout the fight, he uses it multiple times. :*Noted to use his two hour exactly three times, exactly at 75%, 50%, and 25% hp. *Bugboy takes 1x magic damage during 1st Mighty Strikes, 1.5x magic damage during 2nd Mighty Strikes and 2x magic damage during 3rd Mighty Strikes. Applies to Atonement damage as well, doing potential 1500 during 3rd Mighty Strikes. *Bugboy has the odd ability to use two tp moves in immediate succession. Unknown what the circumstances are of this happening, but casting stun immediatly after his first move will prevent him from using a second. *Bugboy's damage output increases as his hp goes down, Heavy Whisk started out doing ~200 damage at the beginning of the fight, and upwards of 700 as he nears death. *Builds up a resistance to slow. (unable to land Filamented Hold after a few times, even with convergence and burst affinity). *Susceptible to gravity (even /dnc desperate flourish with steps up) *The fight may be fought with up to 18 party members, however this decreases the amount of XP earned. :*This ENM can be done with 3 people, BRD75, RDM75, and NIN75. :*This ENM can be done with 3 BLM75 with RDM sub-job for ES Gravity and ES Sleep, nuking this in chains with Tier4 spells, until MP is out, then ES Sleep and do the same again when your MP is good. If needed, use Manafont. For well-geared BLMs it's possible to Sleep Bugboy 3-5 times without using Elemental Seal. :*This ENM can be done with 2 members, RDM75 and BLM75, two RDM75s, or two exceptionally geared/merited BLM75s. :*Duoable by a very well geared 75 DRG and 75 BLU :*Soloable by RDM75/NIN37 with good nuking gear and refresh items. :*Killable by 2 WHM/BLM and 1 THF/NIN with difficulty. :*Duoable by a fairly well geared PLD/NIN and WHM/SMN with little difficulty. Discussions about this ENM can be found on the Talk Page.http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Talk:Bionic_Bug category:ENM